Man Over the Threshold
by grc73
Summary: (Softish) M rated version of my T story "Man on the Threshold" - see what I did there? Mild spoliers for 10x01 but mainly focussed on the B'n'B loving, because that's how I roll. On the "comfort" side of the "hurt/comfort" spectrum.


**A couple of weeks later than planned due to cr-aaazy RL schedules for both myself and lovelybetaJen(TM) here's an M rated version of "Man on the Threshold." Thanks for SBXMomX, DG_Schneider and FaithInBones for their encouragement. :)**

**Basically this is a cut down version of the T story focussed on the latter stages of that story. Soft(ish) M but NSFW or for those under the age of consent in your country.  
**

**I don't own Bones etc etc etc.**

* * *

Fresh from his prison release, Booth was finally home with his family. It had been a long and tiring day but ultimately a rewarding one, speaking to Parker on Skype, playing tag with Christine, and long, lingering looks with Brennan with no inch thick glass between them. He could touch her again, and he'd spent the day doing just that. Holding her hand, stroking her hair, his hand back on that spot on her lower back, exactly where it belonged. It reminded him of all those times for the seven years before they were together when he treasured every touch of her he could get, and he would find any excuse to touch her. Guy hugs, steamboats, plumbing...

By the early evening, the family had eaten dinner together and Christine had reluctantly gone to bed with a promise of more daddy time the next day. Booth had checked off a further item on his '_things to do when I get out of jail_' list by reading her several of her favourite stories.

As the youngster's eyes began to close, he kissed her on the temple and watched her settle, before trotting downstairs to Brennan, who was sitting on the sofa, reading a journal. Booth noted that despite the different surroundings, the situation was comfortable and domestic, and ultimately just like he'd left it. He popped himself down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. A chance to touch her again. She leaned into him comfortably and they settled for a few minutes as he switched on the TV and bounced around between channels. It was good to be able to watch what he wanted and have a decent selection of channels to choose from. The jail had banned sports nights after one to many riots between opposing fans.

Brennan too was feeling the relief of having her man home again. Her hand dropped to his knee, where it sat comfortably, stroking him every once in a while, and she turned to kiss him on the jaw.

"I've missed this so much, Booth. Even just the evening wind-down. I love just sitting here with you."

"Me too, Baby."

"I'm sorry it took so long to get you out of there."

"It's OK Bones. I know how hard you were working."

"Every waking hour, Booth." He brushed a stray hair out of her face and kissed her on the nose.

"And for you, that's a lot of hours. Tell me you got some sleep the last four months? And you feel... thinner - and not in a good way. Need to get some meat back on your bones, Bones." He looked sweetly at her, concerned at her well-wellbeing.

"Enough sleep I promise... but I admit, I didn't eat well. I needed to stay sane for Christine's sake. But sometimes... it was hard. I was desperate to clear your name, not just for your professional reputation, though of course that is important, but mostly because I wanted you home. Dad helped, Angela and Jack helped. Cam's been really supportive too. They all wanted to help."

"And I will say thank you to each and every one of them, Bones." Booth replied, solemnly, gazing her straight in the eyes. She continued.

"We were pursuing several lines of enquiry and some of these required quite detailed analysis. Even Angela's computers couldn't work everything out and we weren't sure we weren't being monitored. Danny Beck called several times to check on our progress in getting you out. He's been very helpful with some leads, Booth. He wants you to call him as soon as you're ready, he says the CIA might have something for you."

"Well that's great. I'll call him in the next couple of days. I'd just like a little quiet time for a day or so, you know? Just get back into normal life."

"Yeah, I understand, Booth. Cam insisted I take a couple of days off from the lab, which in this situation, I readily accepted. Since you were incarcerated, we've been working with Sweets and Agent Sparling. She's still rather green, but appears competent. However, it has been slow going on the cases we've had so far. She is very procedural. It's quite irritating. You know how to bend the rules just enough. She and Sweets do absolutely everything to the letter." Booth chuckled at her slight frustration before he got up from the sofa.

"I'm just gonna check on Christine." Brennan smiled. She understood his need to see his little girl.

"Why don't you grab us both a beer from the fridge on the way back?"

"Sure, Bones." He went up to his daughter's room and leaned on the doorframe, staring at her for several minutes. Once again, he'd missed a portion of her life and once again it had been taken against his will. The thought angered him, but he put it to one side - he knew he had to. He was free now, at least of a sort and with this new freedom he would get to the bottom of it all. And when he did, people - bad people, would pay dearly.

He slipped downstairs again and returned via picking up the beers from the fridge. Another thing he'd missed, the taste of a high quality cold beer. He couldn't help but take a swig from his bottle before he'd even entered the room. It was cool and refreshing and he realised how good it tasted after such a long time.

Brennan asked as Booth passed her a cold bottle of her own, sitting down close to her. Booth watched as she put her mouth over the bottle and took a sip. He subconsciously licked his lips.

"Is Christine asleep?"

"Yeah. Out like a light."

"She was so excited to see her daddy again, I think she was probably exhausted." She smiled at him and stroked his cheek. He took her hand from his face and kissed it.

"I know how she feels."

"Really?" Brennan could no hide her disappointment.

"Oh, well of course", he chuckled, "I'm not _that_ exhausted." and he waggled his eyebrows. Brennan laughed, their hands still entwined.

"I'd understand, Booth. It's been a tiring day." Although of course, that was the last thing she'd wanted. Their love life before that day four months ago had been utterly wonderful again since they'd come to an understanding about Booth calling off their wedding, even before she'd had full disclosure from Booth about Pelant's threats. She had missed him physically probably more than any other aspect of their relationship, truth be told, and all the wonderful things he did to her, and that she did to him.

"It has been a tiring day, but good-tired. I could think of nothing better than to end it by making love to my wife." He took the bottle of beer out of her hand and placed it on the coffee table next to them.

He smiled at her and brushed a stray hair from her face, before leaning in close, slanting his lips over hers. She responded in kind, their first proper kiss in four months. Brennan's heart flipped as she felt Booth's arms wrap around her securely. Booth felt Brennan's hands run through his hair as she pulled his head closer to hers. She let one hand slip down and pull under his shirt to stroke his back.

Soon Booth's hands were doing similar caresses of her spine and they were making out like a couple of horny teenagers, hands now roaming aimlessly as they kissed like it was going out of fashion. Eventually separating just enough to talk, they left their foreheads gently pressed together.

"You know what..." Booth ran a finger down her cheek as he caught his breath.

"I think we should take this upstairs." Brennan gasped, short of breath, but for all the right reasons.

"OK" he panted, nodding. She stood up and took his hand, looking lovingly at him.

"Can you give me a few minutes please? There's something I wanted to do." she said.

"That sounds mysterious." He raised his eyebrow at her.

"I can be very mysterious, Booth" and she gave a coquettish smile. "Why don't you lock up the house? That way you can familiarise yourself with all the locks and bolts... Satisfy yourself that everything is safe."

"I can do that." And with another searing kiss, she let go of his hand and disappeared off upstairs. He chuckled as he had a pretty good idea of exactly what she was up to. Subtlety had never exactly been her strong point...

Several minutes later, Booth had completed his task giving Brennan enough time to ready herself for whatever surprise she had for him, and he headed up to the bedroom, which he found on the second attempt, having first walked into a closet.

There, standing in the bedroom looking slightly awkward, in a way that reminded him of that first moment she stepped out in _that dress_ on their undercover trip to Vegas, was his beautiful wife, dressed in the same lingerie Booth had bought her just after Christine was born. She wore the underwear set in midnight blue, the one that bought out the same flecks of colour in her eyes. She looked stunning, and he felt like a dying man who had just found an oasis in the desert.

"Wow." His jaw was somewhere on the floor. He picked it up just long enough to follow up with "You look..." before trailed off again in total awe of her. He knew she'd probably been preparing herself to look alluring but this - this was beyond alluring. A matching bralette and tanga briefs underneath a sheer negligee. There was little left to the imagination, just enough to give him something to unwrap. She'd rarely looked this good, although, he noted he'd been correct and she'd definitely lost just a little too much weight for her wellbeing. Now he was home he'd make sure she ate properly.

Brennan stood in front of him a little self-consciously, now they were here, not entirely sure how to play the situation. He was looking at her like she was the beer on the counter in the final scene of _Ice Cold in Alex__, _and he was John Mills. Not that she didn't like being appreciated by her husband, but after such a long time she'd forgotten just how intense that feeling could be.

"Thank you." She responded, alongside with a coy smile. He stepped in front of her, kissed her once gently and ran his finger along her bralette strap where it met the top of her arm. All of a sudden everything rushed back to her.

"You're welcome."

"And you," she said, looking him up and down, her confidence improved and now showing a smirk, "are now very over-dressed."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"You wanna help me with that?"

"Yes" she said without pausing, and her eyes briefly drifted downwards to his belt before he lifted his arms up and she pulled his t-shirt up over his head for him, running her fingers appreciatively over his pecs on her way back down. It tickled and overwhelmed by the sensation, he was compelled to grab her wrists before he creased up laughing, and they crashed together impulsively, his releasing her hands again allowing both the partners' hands and kisses trailing all over each other. Multitasking impressively, Brennan pulled at Booth's belt and before long he was left in only his prison regulation boxers, which he'd forgotten to change before he left. Somewhere in the state of Virginia were a rather natty pair of Calvin Kleins that he'd been wearing the day he'd been injured.

"Nice! But these need to come off - now..." Brennan said, frustrated that the shorts were better quality than she was expecting and she couldn't just rip them off, ideally with her teeth.

"I need to get **these** off **you** first," he chuckled, and with that, he pulled the tie at the front of her negligee. Brennan shrugged the garment off her shoulders and it fell to the floor. Booth's eyes followed it as it slid off her body before letting his gaze return to her face via the return route it had just followed. It pleased him no end.

Next, Booth pulled the both straps of the bralette down fully, his lips chasing along behind planting tiny kisses along her shoulders and upper arms. Four months of prison and, _thank God_, removing Brennan's underwear was like riding a bike for him and he had no problems in unhooking the offending article. They were both relieved at the ease of his dexterity in doing so. The bralette hit the floor neatly on top of its drawer-mate.

"Like Christmas", he said as he took her now naked breasts in his hands before happily burying his face straight into her chest. There was nipping, there was sucking and there was a lot of handling.

Brennan first giggled and then moaned as he reacquainted himself with what was probably his favourite part of her anatomy, before eventually she grew impatient and slid her hands down to pull at his boxers again.

"C'mon Booth, four months!" she exclaimed.

"Mmmm, she's keen..." he mumbled, laughing from between her breasts.

"Well, aren't you?" She responded, irritated and aroused, all at the same time. He pulled away from his playthings reluctantly.

"Well... yeah..." and he looked at her like she was that cold beer again, kissing her passionately before sliding his fingers into her lacy tanga briefs. She gasped as he found her, hot and wet for him.

"Wow, you really are ready."

"Four months, Booth." Brennan reminded him. _Again_.

"Four months." He teased her, although he was just, if not more, desperate than she was. He had the bluest balls this side of the Mississippi and long lingering stares at Brennan's photo every day in his cell had not helped the situation. He'd not felt comfortable taking care of himself in that environment at all, but his mind had betrayed him time and time again as he drifted off to sleep, dreaming fantasies past and present of her, and of them.

By now, Brennan had had enough and quite took matters quite literally into her own hands, this time brushing off Booth's attempts to tease her by reaching straight into his pants and pulling out his hardened member.

"OK, OK, Bones, Gently, Baby! I'm ready already!"

"I can feel that, Booth." She said huskily. This time she took the initiative and kissed him hard on the mouth and as they became lost in each other again, with one hand on his waist, guiding him, and the other directly on his penis, she pulled them onto the bed so he was on top of her. She could feel his erection pressed against her through the material of that tiny tanga and for a couple of moments they were distracted by some more serious kissing and dry humping building friction between them.

She'd missed his weight on her, pressing her down into the bed. She felt secure and safe for the first time in that four months. It was so comforting, just being able to smell the combination of pheromones that were all Booth so close to her again. She'd slept in his unwashed t-shirts she'd rescued from his car before it was handed back to the FBI _for weeks_ after he'd been put in to jail until the odour had finally dissipated and smelled more of her, much to her distress.

She pulled down his shorts, and now naked, he rolled her them over so she was on top, so he could do the same. The tanga joined the now long-forgotten bralette and negligee on the floor. Finally, they were bare and entwined and there was nothing else to do but make love.

He flipped them over again and looking deep into her eyes, guided himself in carefully. It took a second for them to adjust to the sensation they'd both missed so much. Brennan felt compelled to kiss him again, and as their mouths locked they both revelled in the feeling of being joined from top to toe. Booth pulled himself back and pushed into her experimentally. Brennan moaned appreciatively and Booth took that as his cue to start a steady rhythm, which she met thrust for thrust.

"I really missed you." she sighed between movements.

"Me too. Especially at night. Especially this."

"Yeah?" she stroked the back of his neck as the other hand dragged down his back to knead his buttocks, even firmer than she remembered them.

"Yeah. I would dream about you... about us, making love... almost every night. It's what kept me going. It's what's kept me going from the start."

"Awwww Booth..." she stilled for a second and gave him a huge loving grin. He had never felt so loved in his life at that moment, probably not even at their wedding, and his heart leapt. His highly sexualised body reminded him that the best way he could show his wife his love in return was to screw her senseless, so he responded with a grin of his own and thrusted harder.

With all the romantic talk and pent up sexual tension, it wasn't going to last terribly long this first time back in saddle and they were both so worked up that soon Brennan was begging Booth to let her come and Booth himself was desperate for the same release. They sped up their movements in unison and it took little time before she could feel herself falling ecstatically and his body tightening, indicating that he was right behind her, pulsing into her as he released his overdue load.

She clung on to him for dear life for those final few seconds before Booth slipped out of her and fell to his usual side of the bed. It was nice to have a side of the bed again instead of some horrid little cot bed with rough blankets. They turned to face each other.

"Haven't lost it." She sighed at him, lifting her hand to stoke his cheek. His put his hand over hers.

"Nope. We definitely still have it." A few seconds of contentment passed.

"You wanna go again?"

"Just try and stop me, Baby."

And they were in each other's arms again in a second, but this time taking it much slower. There was a lot of deep, meaningful kissing for a long time, legs twisted around each other, hands caressing backs and buttocks, necks and cheeks. He told her how he'd missed Christine and Parker so much that at times it had left him bereft. How she'd been his rock in jail, more about how he'd gazed at her photo every night and prayed they'd be able to get him out just to be with her again. Those prison visits, whilst welcomed, had been absolute torture as all he could think about afterward were how he missed kissing her, touching her, pleasuring her.

She told him about long lonely nights staring at the ceiling in this strange new place that was not theirs, gazing at his photo by her bed every night, and pleading to the Universe to find a way to get him out so they could be together again. About those unwashed shirts she slept in. And about how much she'd realised she'd evolved over the past decade. How open she'd found her heart to be now, after how much he had touched her in every part of her life. How the pain of their enforced separation hurt more every day, even more than it had when she was on the run, but how she didn't care about knowing that pain existed anymore because she was grateful to have someone that she loved that strongly whom she knew loved her back the same way.

And he understood every word coming out of her mouth. He nodded and kissed and caressed the pain away, and she did the same to him, until there was nothing left but their love for each other.

In that moment it would have been impossible to find two people more at one with each other, any time, any place. Booth pulled Brennan on top of him and feeling ready to love her in that way again, reached down to hold his member so she could impale herself upon him and they could be joined again.

If the first time tonight was re-acquaintance, this time was almost solemn, and certainly reverential. He held her close for a while and they just moved slowly and deliberately.

"Baby, I need to see you." He pulled her up so she was sitting up, straddling him, so he could touch her breasts again, hold her at her waist, move his hands around her body at will, and down to rub her most sensitive area, just above where their bodies they met. She was overwhelmed... and happy... and something else she couldn't put her finger on immediately. And then it came to her. She felt totally and utterly complete. She'd felt it on their wedding night when she'd glanced down at their joined hands and saw her wedding ring shining, and then across on the other side, his similarly glimmering in the moonlight, and she was overwhelmed. But having nearly lost him, this was yet more potent. She smiled the broadest smile at Booth, who had been busy being overwhelmed himself by the sensation and the view of his wife making love to him like it was their last night together, which he was certain it wasn't. He couldn't help but ask, even in the middle their passionate encounter:

"Bones, you OK?"

"Yes," she had been unaware of how much happiness was spilling out of her, to the point where Booth felt and saw what seemed like an aura glowing around her. He gazed at her in total and utter awe.

The early morning arrived, and Booth woke after a particularly lucid dream where he'd made love to his wife several times, to find his very same wife naked in his arms, snuggling up to him. Although the surroundings had changed, the bed was still the same, and the sex - well, four months of pent-up sexual tension had made for an explosive night. _Thank God,_ he thought to himself.

He lay in the bed thinking for a while. It was still early and if previous routines were anything to by, Christine wouldn't be up for at least another ninety minutes, which was plenty of time for some more fireworks. But before he woke Brennan, he contemplated. He was out of prison and back with his family. He would find a way back, whether it was to the FBI, the CIA or whatever else came up. He would get to the bottom of that crap, every last detail of it, and when he did, the world was going to know _**everything**_. But that journey was just beginning and in the meantime, he had far more important work to do this morning, as a warm pair of hands slid across his stomach.

"Good morning." he whispered as the love of his life settled herself against him.

"Good morning... you're awake?" responded a sleepy, contented voice.

"Yeah, but it's still early." Booth kissed Brennan's temple as she ran her hands lightly but deliberately over his abdominals like she was reading braille. His early morning arousal was further piqued by the way she snuggled into him, her breath on his neck.

"Is Christine...?"

"Still sound asleep."

"And you?"

"I'm already up, Baby." At the innuendo, her hand slid southwards and, true to his word, there he was...

* * *

**Let's leave them to enjoy a little quality time before Christine wakes up, shall we ;)**

**As always, reviews, favourites and follows are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
